Virginia Jackson and the Olympians
by Phoebe-and-Tabbatha.com
Summary: She grew up knowing only her mother and her island, and hearing stories of her brave father, Perseus Jackson. But that all changed when a strange man came one night to take her away from her mother, and start the adventure she never wanted.


**(Written by Tabbatha. Squee!)**

My name is Virginia Jackson, and I really hate my life.

Really, I wish I wasn't born. I have sea green eyes and auburn hair. Are you trying to guess who my parents are?

I was born on an island. It had pretty palm trees and a calming sea that gave off a mist that would be picked up by the wind. I can't remember what it was called. I can barely remember my mother's face, but I knew that she loved me more than anything. She sang me songs about love, she sang of the Gods and the Muses. But what she sang about most was a song about my father, Perseus Jackson.

My mom used to tell me stories of my heroic father. She said I had his eyes, which used to make me worry because I thought that I literally had his eyes and that my dad was blind. Each night, my mom would tell me a story about how my brave dad was favored by the gods. She told me he could do anything, so I imagined him flying. That's apart of anything, isn't it?

I stayed on that island for three years, watching my mother garden with plants that glowed in the light. She taught me how to garden, and tried to get me to sing, but my voice is too squeaky to sing. She told me I sang like a cute little mouse. "What's a mouse, mommy?" I had asked.

She gathered me into her arms. "You don't worry about that, baby."

I was perfectly happy just staying there, hearing stories about my father and his brave friends, listening to my mother sing, and gardening with her. My life was perfectly fine until that stranger one night came.

It had been a clear night with the moon beaming down on me, as if watching over me. I was lying in the sand on the beach, more than half-way asleep. My mother was just a few hundred meters away, gardening.

The water was lapping against my toes, giving me a safe sensation, when I heard a thud.

A man was standing on the beach. I was shocked, because I had never seen another human besides me and my mother. Mommy hadn't seen him yet.

The looked at me and smiled, beginning to walk to me. "MOMMY!" I shrieked, jumping to my feet and running.

My mother looked up, as I ran behind her. The man was taking his time to approach my mom. "Hermes," said Mom, standing to look at him. I'm not sure, but I think I saw her brush away a tear.

"Hello, Calypso," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

Calypso didn't grasp it. Instead, she bent down and picked me up, clutching me to her heart.

"You knew that this day would come," he said, extending his hands as if expecting a package.

Mom backed away, stepping on some silver glowing flowers. "No," she said. "No, Hermes, you just go and take someone else's baby away. Virginia is staying with me."

Hermes looked as heartbroken as my mother did. "Calypso, you know that Zeus's word is final. Your punishment is to be here, _alone_."

My mother burst into tears and buried her head into my shoulder. I looked at the man, not liking him. "You made my mommy cry!" I said, hoping to scare him away. "You're mean!"

The man shook his head."Calypso," he said, ignoring me. "The gods have been very generous to let you keep your child for three years, but the fates decided your punishment. You can't go against their word."

Mom stopped crying. She looked at me through her tears. "Will she be taken care of?"

Hermes nodded. I saw a tear spill from his own eye. "Say goodbye to her. You won't be seeing her again."

Mom hugged me tighter. She looked deeply into my sea green eyes, as if reading my soul. "Virginia, honey. Ya—You're going to be leaving to—to see your father." She smiled at me, trying to make it look like everything was alright.

"Mommy," I said, tears in my own eyes. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

Mom cried a fresh set of tears, but didn't let her smile waver. "I know, sweetie. But you're going to go see your daddy."

"I don't want to see daddy if I can't be with you," I said, burying my face into her neck.

I felt hands wrap around me, prying me away from my mom. "Mommy!" I screamed, reaching out for her.

Mom just stood there. "You'll be safe, honey, I promise. I love you… goodbye."

"Mommy, Please! Don't let him take me. Mommy, I love you!"

Suddenly, Mom got smaller. So did the island. I realized that we were flying. I screamed in fear and sadness. "Take me back to me Mommy!" I screeched at the man.

The man was crying now, too. "Virginia," he said, cradling me. "I can't. I want to, I really, really do. But I can't."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You have to! YOU HAVE TO!"

"Virginia, hush," ordered the man. I wrapped my arms around him, needing a hug. He hugged back, and we cried together.

I don't know when I fell asleep. Maybe a minute after that, maybe and hour. All I know is that I woke up to brightness. It was sunrise.

Hermes was still clutching me. "We're almost there."

"Is my daddy an important person?" I asked, sitting up in his hands.

"Yes," he said. "He saved his home and all of his friends you know."

"He did?" I asked, sitting up.

"Oh, yes. He's a hero. It was three years ago. He defeated an evil man named Kronos."

"Will my daddy be happy to see me?" I asked.

Hermes took a long time to answer. "Yes…" he said finally, but there was reluctance in his voice. "And so will your step mom."

"I have a step mom?" I asked, but before he could answer, his feet hit the pavement. We were in front of a house. "Where are we?" I asked.

"California," said Hermes, walking towards the door. "This is where your daddy lives."

He rang the door. After a minute, a man with black hair and eyes the same color as mine opened it. He frowned. "Hermes?" he asked. He looked around, and then said, "Please, come in."

Hermes nodded and stepped in. We found ourselves in a bright green room with models of buildings all over the place. "Annabeth," he called.

A woman came in. She had blonde hair and pretty gray eyes. I liked her.

"Hermes?" she asked the same way that the man did. "What are you doing here?"

Hermes set me on the ground. Annabeth frowned at me. I just shrunk. She shot a sideways glance at the man, as if trying to say, "What's all this about?"

The man shrugged.

"Percy," said Hermes. "This is Virginia."

The man nodded. "Why are you bringing her here?" he asked, edging closer to the woman.

"Because…" Hermes took a deep breath. "Because she's your daughter."


End file.
